An example of a technique for inserting a wire into a tubular object will be described below.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a sleeve wire insertion guide tool which is used for a new construction or a repair construction of a transmission and distribution wire. A termination treatment of a cut wire is carried out in the new construction works or the repair construction of the transmission and distribution wire. That is, the wire terminals formed by cutting the wire in the construction are inserted in a sleeve to oppose to each other, and are connected by a crimping connection of them and the sleeve by using the tool. The sleeve wire insertion guide tool is provided with a pair of division blocks obtained through division along into the direction of an axis line, and a spring with a wide width which biases the division blocks in the direction opposing to each other. The division blocks form an opening section of a cone shape, and a circular tube insertion section which has the inner diameter and the outer diameter which are substantially identical with those of the sleeve and which is communicated with the opening section. The spring is fixed to the insertion section. An operator expands a space between the division blocks with the hands against the biasing force by the spring and brings the end of the insertion section into contact to the sleeve. Then, the hands are released and the division blocks sandwiches the sleeve with the spring, to couple the insertion section and the sleeve. In this way, the sleeve wire insertion guide tool is attached to each of the ends of the sleeve. The sleeve with the sleeve wire insertion guide tools on the both ends is arranged between the wire terminals to be connected, and the wire terminals are inserted into the sleeve by moving in the direction opposing to each other. At this time, because each of the wire terminals is inserted into the sleeve along the inner wall of a cone-shaped opening of the sleeve wire insertion guide tool, the wire terminals are inserted in the sleeve in the alignment with the center of the sleeve. Then, the sleeve wire insertion guide tools are removed from the both ends of the sleeve and the wire terminals and the sleeve are crimped.
Patent Literature 2 discloses an insertion jig which is attached to each end of a sleeve to facilitate the insertion of a wire into the sleeve. The insertion jig is provided with a jig body and a hinge. The jig body consists of two longitudinal division parts. Each of the longitudinal division parts is provided with a half conical section and a half tube section provided to unify with the half conical section. The hinge connects the two longitudinal division parts to be openable and closable. The half conical sections of the two longitudinal division parts form a conical opening to facilitate the insertion of the wire. The two longitudinal division parts are closed such that the half tube sections of the two longitudinal division parts engage with the external circumferential surface of the sleeve, and the half tube sections are fixed on the sleeve with an adhesive tape. After inserting the wire in the sleeve, the adhesive tape is cut to remove the insertion jig from the sleeve.
The inventor of the present invention recognizes as follows. In the sleeve wire insertion guide tool disclosed in Patent Literature 1, there is a possibility that the spring is deformed through the repetitive use so that the structure formed from the division blocks is changed from an initial desired structure. In the insertion jig disclosed in Patent Literature 2, the shape precision of the structure formed from the two longitudinal division parts is low because of a looseness of the hinge. Therefore, it is difficult to apply the sleeve wire insertion guide tool of Patent Literature 1 and the insertion jig of Patent Literature 2 to a process of inserting a fine wire into a contact pin with a minimal diameter. Moreover, it is not possible to carry out a wire insertion process by only the sleeve wire insertion guide tool of Patent Literature 1 or the insertion jig of Patent Literature 2, and it is necessary to combine with another tool and instruments for the wire insertion.